Forum:Things in the BL community you could do without
I don't want this to turn into yet another mod/anti-mod thread. This is more of a place to whine about the community and culture of the Borderlands players. Sue me, I'm having a bad day. Ok, So i think it's time to retire "Heyooo!" I can see how people found it catchy at first, but now it's just annoying. Steve himself isn't even really cool; he's just a bandit with a name and a somewhat ghey catchphrase. Also, for some reason it drives me nuts when people use the term "nades" instead of grenades. I have no idea why it pisses me off, I guess I just don't find saying "grenades" to be some arduous task. Don't get me wrong, I'm not some purist anti-nickname person, but nades just sounds incredibly stupid to me. *shrugs* If one more person rolls up in this wiki and asks "Where can I get a X ''gun?" my head might explode. Because if they were looking for a guaranteed drop, named gun, like the Patton or sentinel, 2 seconds of searching here will answer them, so if that were the case, then they obviouslty didn't search before asking. But it's more when they ask where to get a common gun, like an AR40 Stomper or a Hyperion Rocket launcher. I don't see how you could play this game for more than 2-4 hours max without figuring out that all weapons (aside from the kind I just mentioned) are randomly generated in vendors, chests, or on enemies. What oblivious douchebags. Anyway, thanks for letting me blow off some steam. Be sure to add to the whining or comment on mine if you have some splinters in your brain, or if I just pissed you off with what i just said :) GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 00:46, May 24, 2010 (UTC) I think you need a hug... (dispenses hug) Aside from that, I almost always type things out in full. You're not the only one. Bukkithead 01:21, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Personally, when I ask where I can find a gun, it pisses me off that no one answers, so I scream hayooooo!, and shove a g'nade down there throat... No really, those people that ask where a gun is just annoy me, but it makes me feel better when i see how many of them there are, and how much smarter then the rest of the human race i must be as a result. as for your other problems with BL players, i suggest pills... or herbs. maybe theyll enduce a giggle when you hear that infamous greeting. Blastoderm 02:03, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Just a thought, but maybe you should check your grammar before claiming to be 'smarter than the rest of the human race' Bukkithead 02:46, May 24, 2010 (UTC) The fact that he mentioned "herbs" as a method to ease my ire leads me to believe he may partake in the sticky green himself, and thus may have been in an altered state when he made that post. GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 02:50, May 24, 2010 (UTC) A fair point, and one well made. To keep with the title of the forum, I have thought of something I'd like to add: People who host Crawmerax farming servers and then kick everyone when the loot is dropped. I literally can't think of anything more antisocial that you can do in Borderlands. I have half a mind to make a list of anyone who does it, just so people know to never play with them. Bukkithead 02:54, May 24, 2010 (UTC) I totally agree. It's very scummy. Especially when duping is so quick and easy. I think someone has made a list in the watercooler forum of people who kick and other things of that nature.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 02:57, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Ah good, I had hoped someone would have done that. On a more comical note, I remember I was playing online with a guy when I first started. He was playing as Roland and kept shooting at me all the time, and I started to get really annoyed by it, because I thought he was just being childish. Then I learned that it healed me :B That would have been something I would have added to this thread, but fortunately I now know better. Bukkithead 03:01, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Tbone0923 created an Asshat thread. You can post the offender's GT and offense(s) there. Fryguy42 03:14, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I have another good one. People who refuse to believe their Ogre Ogre or Bessie x3 is modded, despite mountains of evidence to the contrary. Frick man, just accept it and move on.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 03:03, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Mod all you want, you paid the same money I did, but at least ''tell people that you give your mods to '''that they're mods!' I hate being the bearer of bad news when I have to tell someone that their favorite weapon is, in fact, not "real." Happened the other day: I had to tell an older gentleman (by his own admission) that his weapon of choice, a ''Twisted Anarchy sniper rifle that did 949 x3 damage, was a fake. He was upset. I was upset. It just ruins the gaming experience for everybody involved. Same thing happened to me. When I first started playing a fellow gamer give me a Shredder Shredder revolver and a Jackal Jackal shotgun that were both way over-levelled for me at the time. I played for weeks, looking forward to the day I could take out those bastard Guardians in one shot like he did, only to find out that they we're fakes. :,( Fryguy42 03:26, May 24, 2010 (UTC) I hate it when people constantly beg me to duel them, and then accuse me of cheating when I take them out with one shot from a shock pistol and a swipe from my explosive Bloodwing. Ion69 03:37, May 24, 2010 (UTC)Ion69 ^^^^ THAT is fun. Except the shock pistol and the bloodwing(I prefer a good Incendiary/shock/corrosive/explosive punch to the cranium along with an Orion shot bouncing around in their brain) WEIRD FACT{I'm about lvl 56 and a lvl 48 Orion is STILL my best weapon} Mazman1521 03:53, May 24, 2010 (UTC) P.S. sorry for shunting the guy below me Hear, hear. Know who you are challenging. Challenge a Hunter to a duel at your own risk. You know they're going to have a fully-upgraded Trespass skill. And who's to cry foul when that Berserker blows your ass to pieces with a rocket launcher or that Siren goes invisible on you. (Although, personally I frown upon using abilities in a duel.) Lately, I've been laying down rules before a duel. No shields, melee-only, pistols at 20 paces, etc. No agreement, no duel. FYI: Don't agree to melee-only duel me when I'm holding a Bloody Justice and wearing a Truxican Wrestler COM. lol Fryguy42 03:50, May 24, 2010 (UTC) ^ That's a good idea, and I only use my skill on the annoying ones who constantly beg. And another point, a Siren can still be seen in Phasewalk. There is a moving clump of electricity that signifies where she is, and get in close to Brick while he's using a rocket launcher, then retreat when he goes berserk. Roland's skill can be pretty much useless in a duel unless you're against some idiot. All you need to do is go around..... Ion69 04:09, May 24, 2010 (UTC)Ion69 Yeah, I don't think some people understand that enemies have WAY more health than the player characters do. Unaltered by skills, it's 1000 HP at 61. A headshot, or even a couple shots elsewhere from something like an Aries is ususally enough to take down any shield and all the remaining HP of a player with ease.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 03:55, May 24, 2010 (UTC) *Pet peeves include: :: Craw hosts who boot for loot :: "MY X5 SHREDER SHREDER IS LEGIT COS MY FREN GAVE IT 2 ME" :: "MY X5 SHREDER SHREDER IS LEGIT COS CRAMAWAX DROPED IT" :: "wher to find ''" after I updated '''all the bloody pearlescent loot pools' * Problem: Rose Omega? Solution: Trespass! :: Not a hunter? Vladof Vengeance! * Problem: negative Support Gunner ammo regen? Solution: reusable Moxxi ammo refill, bind to Mouse-3! * Before Knoxx and the swarm of perfect Ironclads was unleashed upon the world, I had a fantastic time dueling everybody because Bloodwing deals 4750 explosive at level 6. --Nagamarky 09:20, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Nagamarky, you're making me consider switching to my Rose shield just to make the game more interesting. Also, what he said. Another point: hosts that think they're better than everyone else playing because they're the host, as if selecting 'Host Public Game' gives you superpowers. Bukkithead 12:00, May 24, 2010 (UTC) x2, Bukkithead. There was a thread on here a while ago by some guy explaining how he hates newbs because they don't have the "manners" to let him peruse all the loot and take his pick before they pick it up. He justified his position by stating that he was the host and somehow had an entitlement. A good amount of the posters here, including myself, promptly urged him to only play on and/or host private matches from that point on. GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 23:29, May 24, 2010 (UTC) People who wait at the bottom of Craw's lift and only come up after he's been killed. If you're going to do that I'm going to boot you, you cheeky little fuckers.General Noobus 00:42, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ^That's certainly one thing I would agree with, although it's never happened to me personally while hosting. Bukkithead 01:24, May 25, 2010 (UTC) @General Noobus> The only reason I do it is because I'm only lvl 56 in the second playthrough and can't hold my own against Craw yet(My xbox won't let me access the first playthrough on Knoxx DLC) I would like for everyone that has a problem with lower level players to go to your couch(or equivalent) tape a dildo to the couch, tape your mouth shut, then sit on it and rotate for an hour or two. I'm sorry for the colorful rant but it's stupid to penalize people for being a lower level at that point by kicking them because they can't fight him. What you're asking is for people to become a liability for your team.Mazman1521 02:25, May 25, 2010 (UTC) @Mazman, Your 'rant' seems like more of a very badly thought out insult at General Noobus himself. Craw is the same level in Play through 1. So don't try that card. If you can't kill Craw, just do a couple of armoury runs/ level yourself up a bit. It's not stupid to kick a player who joins a crawmerax server knowing they can't participate and expect their share of the loot. I was just going to remove your comment but people should be nominating that kind of comment to TBone's Asshat thread...Oh and FYI, i don’t do craw for the same reason that you DO do him. I'm 58 and very under geared. I mean, Come On Knoxx is an easy way of gearing and levelling up.Danzig1138 08:38, May 25, 2010 (UTC) You "can't hold my own against Craw yet", which means that you shouldn't be there unless people say it's ok. As Danzig said, it's really not that hard to level up. If someone came on my server and actually asked me 'Do you mind if I level up? I'll just stay at the bottom' then, depending on who else was there with me, I might be fine with it. Killing Crawmerax is actually pretty difficult unless you have a good team, so for someone to do nothing and then expect loot isn't fair by any stretch of the imagination. Bukkithead 11:43, May 25, 2010 (UTC) I don't mind you staying down the bottom and getting free expirence, but don't touch the fucking loot unless you helped kill Craw. Just remember that you being down there doing nothing makes it harder on us because everything has more health and stronger attacks when there's more people playing.General Noobus 15:01, May 25, 2010 (UTC) If someone enters my game, expects me to kill Crawmerax alone, then steals the best loot and quits the game, I'm blocking him. I don't care what your reason is, you stole what I earned and now you pay for it. Now, if someone joins my game and gets the experience for me killing Crawmerax, I'm fine with that. You want my loot? You work for it sucker. Also, I went online with these two level 61's on PS3 and tried to talk to them. I know my mike was working and all that, and even if they didn't have mikes, I asked them to duel me if they heard me. What happens? Nothing. Neither one does anything. Anyone out there wanting to play a friendly game of Borderlands on PS3 without a douche who takes all the good loot? If so, post a reply here marked PS3 Friendly Game. I actually have friends that allow me to do what I want(within reason) They let me join to level up and they get any loot they want and SHARE if I like it too. I actually have friends so I don't have to join a public game to fight Craw. I'm not saying I don't help at all. I'm saying that I help when I can and when there are 3 lvl 61's and me I stay down at the bottom and call the lift down for when someone doesn't get a second wind. I am usually (at this point) a Tank, I keep someone at the top so the big lobster doesn't regain his health or I'm the elevator jockey. Mazman1521 17:36, May 25, 2010 (UTC) I actually dont have Borderlands I only rented it. But I think its beast, thats why I might get it this week. And I'm going to say one thing and one thing only: I HATE FREAKIN MODDERS/HACKER/NOOBS WHO THINK THEY ROCK/AND PEOPLE WHO GET YOU TO KILL A BOSS THE KICK YOU FROM THE GAME AND STEAL ALL THE GOOD LOOT!!!!!! Oh and if anyone wants to play my XBOX 360 GT is :M3GA TACO N1NJA My issue is people who want to duel you over and over....If your first duel request wasnt answered, why do you keep trying to duel....Hello?......And to add to the lower level people who cant help point, sure the enemies are stronger but having that 4th person also makes the loot dropped better.... So if anyone who wants to level up feel free to join my games - GT SuperYodaMan I guess I can say that everything here is the reason why I don't jump into a public match. I have played online a few times before with a couple of people (a few times with people who are kinda starting out, and one who knows what he's doing, and is polite). The only way I see myself playing online is with anyone who really shows that they can be polite and trustworthy. I also am willing to do my share of the work to help people get some good loot, because I want to be sure that I can play with those people again. 360 GT: Yoshimi Sugai 20:06, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Lol at Mazman, you seem very insistant on telling us all that you have friends, like that gives any credibility to your argument but whatever. I host public games because I enjoy meeting and playing with different people, I've met some true bros while playing this game, more than playing other games. But still, if you're not going to do anything, not be friendly and talk then expect loot in a game I'm hosting I'm going to boot your ass.General Noobus 04:02, May 26, 2010 (UTC) I know right. I got borderlands last night and I was playing mad moxxie. Then before I start the match some guy named XXXROFLKILLAXXX joins my game. Hes lv.30 im 35 so I let him help me. He doesnt have a mic so he's useless. Then I'm Going to kill Sledge in a Boss round and guess what. The guy is waiting at the loot spawn point and i'm not near it. So I boot his ass. Then I get my loot and exit the game. Then the guy joins me when I kill a loot tankenstien and he steals my LOOT!!!! I hate those people they're just noobz who can't get their own loot. If anyone called XXXROFLKILLAXXX joins your game then boot him! MEGATACONINJA p.s I'll be online in a week if you want to play with me send a friend Request to M3GA TACO N1NJA. I have a 360! Wow Jared i agree with everything on this thread except the heyoo i think that is just a new trademark of the borderlands society like t 51b power armour for fallout or noob toobs for cod. And i take no offence for the anti mod thread dis. That thing spun out of control and have since left it to die. BTW i appreciate someone trying too use my asshats thread thanks fryguy.Tbone0923 21:03, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Te nada, Tbone. New rant: Hosts who go AFK forever and leave their servers open. You log into a game / mission you need / want to do and find a nice fast connection. The host is staring off into space, so you go off questing until... you realize that you can't do crap because the host has been AFK for 10 minutes! Shut down your server if you are going away! (sigh) thank you. I feel better. Fryguy42 07:10, May 28, 2010 (UTC) I know. Another thing i hate is hackers. yesterday i was hosting in the underdome and a hacker joins. Hes a Hunter with a one hit K.O shotty and hes invisible woth a Scorpio turret and a Bloodwing! p.s How do you put your name in glow at the end of a post. Help me....PLZ! tnx MEGATACONINJA 8:14 May 28,2010 (UTC) @MEGATACONINJA> Just put four of these(~) at the end of each post and it will do this Mazman1521 17:18, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Thnx.MEGATACONINJA 19:14, May 28, 2010 (UTC)